Missing Moments
by Ellen Julie
Summary: Title says it all. A collection of missing moments between Lizzie and Gordo through the series and the movie. Warning: spoilers for both seasons and the movie. Now with missing moments from the movie.
1. Things to find in a gift sack

**A/N: Missing moment from season 1, episode 7: Aaron Carter comes to town. The Trio hides in Santa´s sack, what happens? Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Things to find in a gift sack. **

"Hurry, get in there!" Lizzie said, desperately. They were so close; it would all be wasted if they got caught now.

Gordo hastened to get into the sack, and Lizzie followed close by. The three Amigos were trying to catch a meeting with Aaron Carter. "Apparently something huge if you are a 13 year old girl", Gordo thought. For him it was an opportunity to make jet another documentary. Sitting inside the sack he grinned by himself. This was going to be good, if they could just get rid of that guard that kept chasing them around.

Miranda and Lizzie were dead silent, holding each other's hands. Gordo smiled a bit at the sight. Gordo was placed in an awkward position next to Lizzie. Somehow she was sitting on his right foot, but he couldn't really do anything about it. They had to be quiet, so he had to try ignoring the fact that his foot was beginning to sleep.

As the slade stared to move Lizzie snatched for Gordo's hand. He could feel her hugging it tightly. She was so close to him that he could hear her breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down.

His hand was beginning to sweat. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. He kind of liked Lizzie holding his hand even though it hurt a little. And if his hand was sweating too much she might let go again. He shook his head at these thoughts, causing Lizzie to look questioningly at him. He just shrugged, pointing at his foot. He hoped that was answer enough to his weird behavior, because he didn't had a better one. He was kind of relieved but also sad when Lizzie eventually let go of his hand. Gradually it cooled down but he could still feel the remnants of her hand hugging his. Eventually that feeling subsided, and the numbness of his foot now received his full attention.

"The slade stopped." Miranda said, feeling surprised. The adrenaline was pumping through her body. They were about to meet Aaron Carter!

"I can´t feel my foot. " She heard Gordo complain.

"You guys, I think we are on stage", Lizzie said excited.

Gordo was speaking to deaf ears, but didn't realize it. "Yeah my foot is defiantly asleep!"

"Let me just take a peek." Lizzie said as she made her way through the opening of the sack. At the stage she saw a tall, blond guy. She felt her heart skip a beat. Excited she broke the news to the two others. "Guys. Aaron Carter is here!" "Of course he is. It´s his video." Ignoring Gordo's sarcasm, Miranda stated the obvious question. "What do we do?"

Lizzie looked like she was thinking. "I…I have a plan! Follow me!"

With those words the three Amigos made their way out of the sack and onto the stage.

"Yeah, let´s move on", Gordo thought. He was glad at the sight to get out of the sack and away from those weird thoughts of his.


	2. Trash Empire

**A/N: Missing moment from season 1, episode 10: "I do, I don´t." Lizzie and Gordo work on their project in Gordo´s room. **

**Trash Empire**

"So just like that, with a few years of hard work, we can have ourselves a whole trash empire! I have given this a lot of thought. Just because I´m a ` Sanitation engineer´ it doesn't mean I can´t make something of myself. But how I ended up as a garbage man is what really bothers me", Gordo sighed. "Apparently I failed every single test and never went to college. I…"

"Gordo! Would you please stop it? It´s not like that will happen to you in real life, okay? You´ll go to Harvard, M.I.T. or something like that and become so clever that Miranda and I are going to need a dictionary just to be able to small talk with you".

Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other in a couple of moments before they both began to laugh. Eventually Gordo said, "Thanks, Liz. But I guess I just think this whole assignment is…well weird."

"You´re right. And it´s not just the jobs, it´s also the different relationships. I kind of have a hard time picturing Larry´s and Kate´s marriage lasting, or simply just how they would get together in the first place? I mean, they are so different. And what about Miranda and Ethan?" Lizzie sighed.

"Are you jealous of Miranda, because she ended up with Ethan?", Gordo asked carefully. Somehow that thought made him sad, and he didn't understand why.

Lizzie looked away and grabbed a pillow. Placing it in her lap, she eventually said. "I-I don´t know. I mean, no. I´m happy for her. She got the doctor, the big house and the dog."

With a small smile Gordo said. "You are jealous".

Lizzie sighed, but eventually continued, "And how are we supposed to be married after all? Best friends getting married? I´ll guess that could happen, but it would be too weird."

Shrugging Gordo said, "Perhaps, but we still have a winning chance. And at least we know each other well enough to be able to work together on this."

"You´re right Gordo. Let´s do this."

He couldn't help but wondering why he felt so bad about it, when Lizzie had admitted she was jealous on Miranda for ending up with Ethan. Gordo was determined to show that she could be proud to be fictional married to him. So he turned his attention to his "Trash Empire" project again, trying to identify places that could be more efficient.


	3. School supplies

**A/N: Missing moment from season 1 episode 12: "Between a rock and a bra phase" Gordo slowly realizes that Lizzie is a girl. **

**School supplies**

Gordo made a promise to himself that day. He would _never_ shop for school supplies with Lizzie and Miranda. Not ever.

Especially because it was code for "bra shopping". Gordo frowned. He was still shocked, but at least his jaw wasn't touching the floor anymore.

He really couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his two best friends needed _bras. _

He sighed. That really shouldn't have been a surprise. They had talked about plenty of girly stuff, and he´d slowly gotten used to it.

But somehow this was the time when Gordo realized that Lizzie truly was a girl. And his stomach began to do even funnier back flips than before, just by the thought of Lizzie getting a bra.


	4. Ring a ding ding

**A/N: Missing moment from season 1 episode 13: ****"Come fly with me" Lizzie stops by Gordo´s house to talk things over with him once again. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Ring a ding ding**

Lizzie felt a bit bad about how it had turned out. For one, she didn't get the music or the outfit pictures for the Rat-Pack dance theme but, on top of that, she was kind of nervous about what Gordo thought of her. Did he find her shallow just because she enjoyed the possibility to be a part of the whole dance committee? At the same time she was stubborn. She couldn't wrap her mind around his arguments for not helping Miranda and herself. The way Lizzie saw it, Gordo was wrong.

She was on her way over to Gordo, her mission being smoothing things out between them. The three amigos had left on bad terms earlier that day, and Lizzie had never been comfortable falling out with Gordo. Miranda was not going to join her. As Lizzie had announced her plan, Miranda had just sighed heavily into the phone. "You know, you are just going to encourage his dorky side, making him feel his was right all along. You seriously need the ability to stay mad at him for longer than that." Lizzie shrugged, and silence fell between them for a couple of moments. "That might be", she answered. "But at the same time I might be able to get the help from him, that we need", she said with a small smirk. Miranda laughed a little. "Fine then, you go. Can´t wait to find out how it went down".

The doorbell gave away the characteristic "ding, dong" sound as Lizzie pressed the light yellow button. She immediately thought back to earlier that day.

"Ding dongs…", Gordo said with a hint of despise in his voice, "…is chocolate covered devils from cake Treaton intended for mass consumption. And I don´t like mass consumption!" He looked resignedly at her, completely unable to relate to her reasons for tagging along with this whole Rat-Pack dance thing. That glance was the main reason why Lizzie was so nervous right now.

She heard noise coming from inside the house and seconds later the door was opened by a very distracted looking Gordo. He was carrying a brush in his one hand, and had spilled paint on his trousers and hands. He even had a small stain near his ear. That made Lizzie smile at him.

"Hi Gordo, did I interrupt something?"

Gordo looked at her confused, and then looked at his brush and his whole appearance. "Oh this? Erm, I was just finishing up on a paint job on another plane."

"And that paintjob extended to yourself?" Lizzie said with a small laughter in her voice.

"Okay, I-I might have overdone it a bit, but the result is pretty good. You should come see it."

"Okay, lead the way."

They made their way down to Gordo´s basement where he´d set up a table, paint cans, brushes and some plains that had jet to be painted.

"You know, the hardest thing is to make it look authentically with the colors and signs on the planes."

"Looks like you're doing a pretty good job making sure that happens."

"Yeah", Gordo said with a smile and a shrug.

"Listen, Gordo. I´m sorry for the…I´m sorry for the way we talked to you this afternoon. It wasn't supposed to end like that." Gordo looked questioningly at her, his eyes encouraging her to continue. "That said, I still can´t understand your reaction." Lizzie said a bit resignedly. "I-I mean we just want to have a cool party. And for once the popular guys are turning to _us _for advice. Can´t you understand how important that is?"

"Honestly, no. I really can´t. It´s just a dance" Gordo hurried on with his point, noticing how Lizzie opened her mouth ready to shoot back at him. "But listen, it´s important to you, so fine. I´ll help you.", he said with a small nod.

"Thanks a lot Gordo that really means a lot to me", Lizzie smiled. She was walking closer to him, aiming for a hug. But then remembering him being almost covered in paint. She managed to stop right in front of him. Gordo froze. They were mere inches apart and he could clearly smell her new perfume. "Uhm…Lavender." Gordo managed to snap out of it, taking a few steps back and running a hand trough his hair. "That's no sweat. We´ll soon have you well prepared for the dance."

Lizzie waited in his room, while Gordo went to change clothes. They were going to spend some hours finding suitable music and typical outfits for the period. Looking around Gordo´s room, Lizzie noticed several peculiar objects, fancy posters and lots of heavy literature. He even had a model of the DNA string on his desk. This was so not like any typical teenager room. But then, Gordo wasn't just like everybody else. He never had been. Secretly Lizzie was intrigued by the fact that he´d never seem to have a care in the world for what the popular kids in school did. Nor did he find it important to follow the recent trends or to worry much about his wardrobe. Lizzie smiled to herself, as Gordo walked in.

"What are you so happy about", he said as he sat down next to her on the bed. Lizzie shook her head. "Nothing Gordo, I was just thinking."

"Well, about what?"

She sighed, as she looked at him. "If you must know, Mr. Curiosity, I was thinking about you."

Gordo was sure he felt his heart skip a beat. He awkwardly shifted in his seat. "And why did that make you smile?

Lizzie looked at him with a side-glance. "I just thought about how you never seem to have a care in the world for what other people think. I have come to realize, that I kind of envy that."

Gordo did a little smile of himself, while Lizzie turned her head looking straight at him.

"And that´s exactly why I don´t understand your reaction towards this Rat-Pack thing. Now it was Gordo that felt puzzled. Lizzie felt like she was losing her ground, so she quickly followed up on that remark. "I-I mean if you really like this music you shouldn't give it up. It doesn't matter if it´s popular amongst others, if you love it you should stick with it regardless of what others might or might not think about you. As you said, _Ring a ding ding_ is a code for living life at your own terms. And if listing to Rat-Pack music is your terms, then go for it." Now she looked at him pleadingly, searching his eyes for some clue that he´d got her message and that she´d somehow made sense. "Gordo, it´s okay to like something that other people also like. That doesn't make you less…well less _you_. "

Gordo´s expression was blank for a moment. Then his face cracked in one big smile. He had no idea what was going on inside him, but it felt funny. And in that moment he couldn't look directly at her, scared that she might discover what was going on, even though he didn't have a clue himself.

After a couple of moments he shook a side-glance at her, discovering that she still looked at right at him. She seemed nervous, fidgeting even.

"Look Gordo, the thing is that I´m scared that you think I´m shallow because I can´t seem to act like you do. I think dances and clothes are important. And I can´t stop wondering what other people think about me.. and I.."

"Lizzie", Gordo interrupted her nervous outburst, "You are not shallow, okay? It's totally fine to think all these things are important, because that´s… well that's _your _terms."

"Really?" Lizzie looked directly at him and their eyes locked.

"Really", Gordo confirmed. Now his pulse was defiantly higher than usual, and he felt his hands beginning to sweat. He swallowed hard and tried to get back into the game. "So, should we find some music and clothes for you guys?

"Definitely, Gordo", Lizzie smiled.


	5. The green frog Or: Liplock

**A/N: Missing moment from season 1, episode 19: "Gordo and the girl". ****Fiction from both Lizzie´s and Gordo´s POV. Gordo reflects on his relationship with Brooke and the weird feelings he can´t seem to get rid of. Lizzie reflects on how she has lost her frog. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**The green frog (Or: "Lip-Lock")**

_Gordo´s POV:_

It all started with a note. In mysterious ways a small, crumpled piece of paper had found its way to Gordo´s table in the middle of a math class. It didn't say much, except asking him to meet up with a "secret admirer" after school that day. His heart started to beat faster, as he read those words. Carefully he sneaked a peek around the classroom. Nobody seemed to be reacting nor taking any notice of the letter. Just as he turned around to face his assignment again, he thought for a moment that he spotted Claire and Brooke giggling behind a book. Shaking his head he returned his attention to the pub quiz in front of him. But his thoughts kept drifting away, wondering what was in store for him this afternoon.

After the last class he took his time packing up his stuff. He´s had plenty of time to come up with an excuse for not joining Lizzie and Miranda later that afternoon.

"Hi guys" he greeted them happily as he met them at their lockers. Lizzie turned around, whirling her hair as she greeted him in return. "Hi Gordo. Are you ready to join us for the Zombie Movie Marathon later?"

"Actually, that´s what I wanted to talk to you guys about. This morning my dad made a huge deal out of the fact that he doesn't think we´re `bonding´ enough." Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other, horrified by the thought of their own fathers ideas of ´bonding´ "I´ll guess he have planned something for us to do later, and I really can´t get out of it."

Miranda and Lizzie looked understandingly at him. "Bummer, huh?" Lizzie eventually said. "No, I´m sure we´ll have some fun. My dad can be cool….sometimes.", he said with a shrug. That made Lizzie and Miranda giggle.

"So, I´ll see you guys later?"

"Sure, Gordo." Lizzie said. "Have fun"

"Thanks, I will". "Hopefully", Gordo said under his breath. He couldn't believe how easy it´d been for him to lie to his best friends. Those thoughts made him disgust himself for a moment. But then again, if he´d told them the truth, he would´ve heard no end to the girly advises, the giggling, the gossip…the list with good reasons to act like he did was almost endless, he told himself. Secretly there was another reason he wasn't ready to admit just yet.

At the Digital Bean that afternoon he´d gotten a table some distance away from the other guests at the café. Brooke and he sat there quietly talking about chemistry. As it turned out Brooke was really smart, and Gordo enjoyed hanging out with her. He discovered he didn't felt nearly as nervous as he thought he would be. Actually it felt like he watched the whole thing at some distance. Gestures from him or generally just his presence would make Brooke shift in her seat and blush. As he took her hand, he realized she was shaking a little. "She is really nervous", he realized suddenly. He found it interesting, that he had that kind of effect on her. Wanting to explore this situation more fully he leaned in, slowly closing the gap between them. Just before he closed his eyes, he saw her expression freeze in utter shock. As their lips met in a soft, quiet kiss he broke the unspoken social rule, and opened his eyes, looking at her. She looked so happy, but still a bit scared.

Both Lizzie and Miranda were nailed to the spot, unable to look away from the scenery in front of them. Gordo was kissing _a girl_.

_Lizzie´s POV:_

The next day Lizzie felt really bad. Gordo was mad at her and Miranda for not supporting him and being happy for him and Brooke. It was just so weird for her, accepting that he´s got a girlfriend. This felt like `a point of no return-moment.´ No matter which scenarios Lizzie came up with in her mind, none of them offered any kind of solution. She sighed. Gordo could be so stubborn when he´d set his mind on something. And she was afraid that she´d lost her best friend for good. She´d known him all her life, and she couldn't stand the thought of him not being in her life.

Miranda and Lizzie had only tried to protect Gordo. But instead it had gone all wrong. Lizzie had a hard time understanding _why_ Brooke liked him so much. That wasn't the same as assuming that it couldn't happen. But Gordo had assumed otherwise, and now the three amigos had fallen out. Miranda and Lizzie was still good friends, but as usual Miranda had no problem staying mad at Gordo for a long time. As for Lizzie, the longest her and Gordo had been arguing was a couple of days in the fifth grade. Lizzie hated not speaking with Gordo. He was the one Lizzie always knew would be there for her. And the thought of him not being there, scared the hell out of her.

Her rational mind kept thinking that everything was going to be all right. But a small insecure voice was very afraid that she´d lost her frog forever.


	6. Directors cut

**A/N. Tag to season 1, episode 22: ****"The untitled Stan Jahnson project." Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Director´****s cut**

Lizzie had a crush on him in the fourth grade? The thought of that made his head buzz and he couldn't quite figure out what to make of that piece of information. Thinking back, he couldn't think of anything Lizzie had said that gave away her feelings about him at that time. It was weird that she´d been so good at hiding it. Somehow Gordo felt like he was too late. _"But too late for…what?"_ he asked himself. Shaking his head he dismissed the whole episode. There was nothing left for him to do about it right now anyway.

He really needed to be reasonable about this piece of information. This new information meant nothing, and it had changed nothing, he said to himself. Lizzie has had a crush on him in the fourth grade. That was like _eons_ ago. They were friends. Zip, end of story. He nodded for himself, satisfied with his reasoning. But a thought slowly crept back into his mind. _"Too late for what?"_


	7. Of monster trucks and older brothers

**A/N: Missing moment from season 1, episode 29: "The courtship of Miranda Shantez". Gordo and Matt hang out in ****the garden of Lizzie and Matt´s house. **

**Of monster trucks and older brothers.**

"I´ll always knew you were way too cool to be Lizzie´s friend." Matt said confidently. Gordo shrugged. "I´m still friends with Miranda and Lizzie, you know. I´ll just needed a small break from all the girly stuff."

"I´m okay with that. I´ll always needed an older brother anyway." Realizing how that sounded Matt hurried on, "I-I mean, not that I think of you as my older brother, it´s just nice to hang with you." Gordo smiled. "I know what you mean. Don´t worry."

Kicking around his hacky sack Gordo said. "I´ll admit I´m starting to miss hanging out with Lizzie."

Matt stopped dead in his track, dropping his own hacky sack. "Say what again? You _miss_ hanging out with _Lizzie_. You do know _who_ you are talking about, right?"

Gordo smiled. "I don´t see her like that. She´s my friend, someone I can talk to about everything. And even though it´s often girly stuff, I miss it. Don´t take this the wrong way. I have really enjoyed hanging with you the last couple of days."

Matt was silent for a little while, and then said. "Wait a minute. Do you _like_ my sister?" Gordo eyes grew wide in shock, and he too dropped his hacky sack. "W-What are you thinking?" Matt looked at him knowingly. "Well it´s the only thing _I _can think of, that would make someone like you hang out with Lizzie voluntarily."

Gordo collected himself. "Matt, I like your sister as a friend okay? It _is_ possible for a guy to be best friends with a girl." Gordo paused for a moment, and then continued. "Just look at you and Malena." Matt looked at him with a side glance, and then shrugged. "If you say so."

Gordo picked up the hacky sack, starting to kick it around again. _Well that was a weird conversation_, he thought to himself. And somehow it worried him that Matt had seen through him that easy.


	8. Not easy being green Or The love bug

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 1: "****First kiss." Gordo reflects on his own growing feelings.**

**Not easy being green Or ****The love bug.**

It seemed like everyone had been bitten by the love bug. And he grew surer that he himself had been a victim.

He´d no idea how to wrap his head around his new feelings or to identify the source of their origin. But he´d read enough teen magazines (A fact he wasn't proud of) to know what was going on. He was pretty sure he was developing a crush. And not just a crush on someone. No, it was a crush on his best friend.

He´d no idea how to handle it. Thinking back, he remembered Lizzie´s confession that she´d had a crush on him in the fourth grade. She´d been pretty good at hiding it, because he´d never had a clue of what was going on at that time. Perhaps this was the solution for him. In that moment, the episode from earlier that day replayed in his mind. Lizzie sitting in tears at the library, him comforting her. It had been in that moment he´d realized it. That he´d changed the way he looked at her.

Mirada had asked him if he was jealous on Ronnie. Now he knew he was.

He and Lizzie had been friends forever. There hadn't been a time where she hadn't been there for him. And he couldn't, no he wouldn't, accept that there could be such a time. He knew he wasn't being fair. When he´d been with Brooke, Lizzie had felt miserable too.

He sighed, despising himself.

In those moments his rational mind decided to let it slip. Lizzie was his best friend and nothing good ever came out of having a crush on one´s best friend.

But his irrational mind wasn't going to let this slip away that easy.


	9. Mystery girl

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 8: "Just friends". Lizzie dresses up to look more mysterious to Ethan. Gordo helps her out with the preparations. **

**Mystery girl**

"How about this dress, Gordo?" Gordo looked up absent minded from the teen magazine he was flipping though. As he looked at her, he was sure his jaw was touching the floor again.

Lizzie was dressed in a long black dress that was gently hugging her features. Her hair was curly and hung loose around her. She was holding up a pair of sunglasses in her one hand and seemed eager for his opinion.

Collecting himself, Gordo said. "You look nice. Very mysterious. Try the sunglasses on."

Lizzie put them on, and sat down next to him on the bed, crossing her legs. "Hello stranger, what are you doing here?"

Gordo swallowed heavily. Jep, he defiantly liked the ´Mysterious girl´-routine. Her presence next to him made his stomach do weird stuff and he´s hands began to sweat. The magazine felt sticky in his hands, so he let it go, trying to buy himself some time.

Eventually he collected himself and managed to say something. "One thing´s for sure. The `Mystery girl´- thing works for you."

Lizzie dropped the act, and took the sunglasses of. "Really?" she said excitingly. "Do you think Ethan would like it?"

Gordo nodded. "Yeah, I think he´ll like it."

_I like it, _the small voice inside him said. As Lizzie got up to her dressing table, Gordo sighed. It made him feel sad that Lizzie went through all this trouble just to make Ethan like her. The voice inside him kind of hoped it wouldn't work. He was ashamed of that selfish thought. But on the other hand, Lizzie didn't have to change. She was perfect as she was. And Ethan was a fool for not seeing that.


	10. Nobodys type

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 8: "Just friends". Gordo and Lizzie hangs out in Lizzie´s garden, while Matt and Lenny clean**** up after `Club Flamingo´.**

"So, you guys are not bummed over the fact we´d never went to the dance?" Lizzie asked, looking at Miranda and Gordo. The three amigos was sitting in comfortable armchairs, sipping the remnants of Matt and Lenny´s smoothies. After taking another small sip Gordo answered with ironic enthusiasm in his voice. "What, you mean the annually City Hawkins Day Dance? Oh, the horror. I´ll be forever doomed to walk in the shadows of the popular kids for missing out on it." He was silent for a short while, building up the tension. Then he sighed. "But wait, we already do that. Besides I´ll rather spend this evening with you guys." He smiled at them. "Right back at you, Gordo", Lizzie said with a small laughter in her voice.

They´d sat there for a while now, talking about anything and everything. Eventually Miranda got up. "I´m sorry guys, I´ll have to go now." Both Lizzie and Gordo tried to persuade her to stay, but Miranda went on, "I´d promised my mom to be home early tonight. We are going on a small trip tomorrow, and I´ll still need to do some packing. And let's face it; `early´ was like two hours ago."

"Okay, Miranda. Have a fantastic trip". Lizzie stood up and gave Miranda a hug.

"Yeah, have a nice time." "I will, Gordo. Thanks guys, see you."

"See you, Miranda", Gordo and Lizzie said.

As Miranda walked away she thought the whole thing through again. Maybe with her gone, Gordo would pull himself together and talk whatever has been bothering him out with Lizzie. Miranda had felt for some time now that something was slightly off between Gordo and Lizzie, but she´d no clue as to what it could be. All she´d noticed what that Gordo seemed slightly tenser around Lizzie. And then there were the whole episode with Ronnie. Secretly Miranda still thought Gordo had been jealous. But maybe they could talk things out now.

As Miranda left, a comfortable silence fell between Lizzie and Gordo. The two of them had never had a problem about awkwardly or uncomfortable silence. They just sat there, content with each other's company. It was a somewhat warm summer´s night with a distinct smell of flowers and freshly mown grass in the air. Taking a deep breath Lizzie sighed happily. Gordo looked at her, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I´m just happy to hang out with you like this, Gordo. It has been a while since we have done that."

"What do you mean? We hung out this afternoon, when planning how to get Ethan´s attention?"

Shrugging Lizzie said, "Yeah, but I mean hanging out like this. Not concerned about anything or anyone, not discussing Kate´s latest stupidities…just…you know hanging out. The two of us." Horrified of how that could sound, Lizzie hurried on "Not that I don´t like hanging with Miranda, or the three of us hanging together. I love that. I just mean…I like to hang with you, Gordo."

Gordo looked down on the smoothie in his hands, smiling. Then he looked Lizzie in the eye. "I know what you mean. Sometimes it´s nice to hang, just the two of us."

Lizzie smiled widely, "Exactly Gordo".

Silence fell between them again until Lizzie spoke up. "Gordo, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"What kind of girl is your type?" sensing that Gordo was taken aback by the question, Lizzie hurried on with an explanation. "I-I mean, since we have spend the last couple of days trying to figure out what kind of girl Ethan likes, I-I was just wondering what type of girl you like?"

Now Lizzie was sure that Gordo was taken aback by the question. Was he fidgeting? And was that a… was that a small _blush_ forming on his cheeks? Lizzie dismissed that thought immediately. Gordo was not the blushing type, and especially not when asked a simple question like that.

A million thoughts went through his head in those moments, but none of them offered an answer to her question. What type of girl _did_ he like? To Ethan he´d described his type as a sophisticated, intelligent girl. And he´d meant that. But there was also something _else_ he liked in a girl, something he couldn't quite define yet.

Finally looking up at Lizzie he answered. "Well, I like an intelligent, sophisticated girl. And she should be great to hang with, fun and a great person."

"That sounds nice, Gordo", Lizzie smiled making his stomach do funny back flips.

"Actually, it sounds a lot simpler than Ethan's preferences. The match with him has to be one girl in a million, who has all his favorite things in common with him.", Lizzie went on.

Gordo smiled, thinking he didn't thought it would be that difficult to find his type. After all she was sitting right next to him. Shaking his head, he immediately stood up. "You want a refill on that?" He said, pointing at her smoothie glass."Yeah, sure. I´m coming right up."

As the two of them walked towards the makeshift bar to get a refill, Gordo´s thoughts was in inner turmoil. _Where had that though come from?_, he kept on asking himself over and over again. Lately thoughts like that about Lizzie kept sneaking up on him while he was least expecting them. And it confused him like nothing else had ever done.

Sitting down at the bar, Gordo poured the last smoothie into their glasses. After taking a sip Lizzie asked. "What´s wrong?"

"What…what do you mean? I´m fine." Gordo said, trying to sound normal.

Lizzie just smiled at him. "Nope, there is defiantly something wrong, Gordo."

Sighing, he surrendered. "You know me too well." His thoughts were working overtime, trying to come up with an explanation for his weird behavior before.

Eventually he decided to go with a lighter version of the truth. He had no idea what to do with his weird thoughts about her, so he decided to leave them out of the conversation.

"This whole `girl/boy`-type thingy is just weird to me. Since when did we begin to care about that?"

Lizzie smiled, "I guess it comes with the title `teenager´". Gordo smiled back at her "I guess you´re right, McGuire."

After some moments, Gordo went on. "I´m glad to have you back. Honestly, the whole golf thing never worked out for you."

Lizzie grinned. "Don´t worry. I don´t plan on taking golf up again anytime soon."

"Are you okay after all this Ethan-stuff?", Gordo asked with a hint of concern for his best friend in his voice.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you guys."

Gordo shook his head. "No thanks needed, Miss. I´m just happy about a job well done." They both laughed at that.

"Lizzie, don´t ever change. You are perfect as you are, and if people can´t see that they are the fools."

"Thanks, Gordo." Lizzie smiled warmly at him. "And right back at you."

A comfortable silence fell between them yet again, as they sat there in the summer night, bathed in the red light from the `Club Flamingo` sign.


	11. The misadventures of shopping

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 10: "I****n Miranda Lizzie does not trust." In this episode of the show, Miranda is accused with shoplifting. Gordo is having a hard time when Lizzie and Miranda fall out.**

**The misadventures of shopping. **

It seemed that no matter what he said, it would come out wrong. When he would agree with Lizzie, it was wrong. When he would disagree, it was wrong.

He felt his head close to bursting with those confused thoughts of his. Why was it that girl psychology had to be so complicated?

He felt sure that his parents would have some puberty/you-are-going-through-a-though-period-of-your-life-speech ready for him if he would choose to ask them for advice. But frankly, right now he didn't have the patience to go with that plan. All he really wanted was to let Lizzie know that he would be there for her. And for Miranda of course.

That was really the big problem here – him being forced to choose side. He didn't believe that Miranda had done it, but at the same time, he agreed with Lizzie that incident did seem a bit suspicious.

So as it was now both girls were disappointed with him. Lizzie was disappointed because Gordo didn't support her one hundred percent and Miranda was disappointed because he still thought the whole episode was suspicious.

The way Gordo saw it, his only crime was his ability to view this case from some distance and from several angels. In his mind Miranda was innocent. And Lizzie was overanalyzing the whole thing. But again, who was he to judge that? He had a hard time trying preventing himself from overanalyzing certain incidents.

As he walked home from Lizzie´s that evening he hoped his words had made a difference to her. After Miranda had hung up, Lizzie had seemed tense and filled with guilt. She was so certain that she´d ruined her friendship with Miranda, and that had really made her sad. Eventually Gordo had managed to calm her down because, he way Gordo saw it, such a small incident couldn't brake up the Three Amigos.


	12. The English Fembonic dictionary

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 11: ****"Over the hill." This fiction is set just before Gordo and Miranda meets up with Lizzie to help her with her carrier choices. Before Miranda shows up at Lizzie´s house, Gordo is shortly hanging out with Matt.**

**The ****English-Fembonic dictionary**

"I must say, Gordo….this is one of your finest ideas yet." Matt said, nodding approvingly at the dictionary Gordo was working on. Matt was clearly trying hard not to seem too impressed, Gordo noticed.

Playing nonchalant with a pen in his hand Matt added mischievously, "I actually think there might be some potential in this idea." Matt paused to let his words sink in and then continued."There is a whole market out there that needs your advice, Gordo. Think about it! We can´t let those confused people down." By now Matt was standing up, gesticulating wildly while he made his little speech. "Gordo, we can´t let this precious knowledge collect dust. It is our _duty_ to share this great work with others!" after this Matt was silent for a couple of seconds for his words to take effect, then added, "And in return, I guess a small token of gratitude of say...15 dollars pr. book is a very acceptable price for sad knowledge?"

By now Matt was looking directly at Gordo, flashing him a toothpaste smile that would make a car salesman envious.

Gordo frowned at Matt and said "Since when has _my_ idea turned into _our_ project?"

Matt looked resignedly at Gordo, and then shook his head. "Gordo, Gordo, Gordo. You are missing the big picture here! You will need someone with my _expertise_ to handle the business side of this matter. In that way you can concentrate fully on the more _creative_ side of the…the merchandise."

Gordo shook his head and then said with a little laugh in his voice. "I´m not going to sell this dictionary. It´s just for fun I´m doing it in the first place." Gordo fell silent, as if he was thinking the idea thoroughly through. Then he added, "But if, hypothetically, I was to work with you on this, we would split the profit 70-30, I´m doing the creative part after all. But it is only hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Well of course", Matt said knowingly, and then added "But you are forgetting something important here, my good man. It was my idea to sell these dictionaries in the first place, so if anything the profit should be split 70-30 for me.", after a couple of seconds Matt added with mischief in his voice "But again, it´s only hypothetically speaking."

* * *

Lizzie heard voices from the living room, as she turned off her stereo. "_Weird"_, she thought. Her parents were out somewhere so she and Matt were home alone, which was a nice thing since she really needed some time to talk with her best friends. Ever since that horrible dream, she was deadly afraid she´ll end up working at a drive-in. So, as the logically thing to do, she had called for backup. Gordo and Miranda were going to help her decide on a perfect career. Hopefully she wouldn't end up like she´d done in her dream, if she chose a suitable career soon.

As the voices from the living room grew louder, Lizzie went to check what was going on.

* * *

After some bickering back and forth, Gordo eventually suggested an even split of the profit.

"50-50 then?" Gordo asked with a sigh.

"You are a though negotiator, David Gordon." Matt said resignedly.

"Yeah well, I´m Lizzie´s friend after all. Maybe I´ve learnt something along the way." Gordo said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You have learnt what?", the two boys heard Lizzie´s voice ask from behind them.

They both turned around on the spot, facing Lizzie. She was standing with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Where Lizzie was standing they both looked like they had just been caught red handed with their hands in the cookie jar.

"O-Oh, erm…Gordo here was just explaining the basics of hacky sack to me", Matt said, a bit too quickly. Gordo just shook a careful side-glance towards Lizzie, monitoring her expression.

Lizzie just rolled with her eyes, "Whatever, Matt". Then she turned her full attention towards Gordo and asked, "Hi. Did you see Miranda on your way over here?"

Gordo managed to pull himself together and answer in a somewhat normal tone, "No, I think I´m early?"

Lizzie flashed a small smile and then answered "Yeah, but that´s okay. You can help me make the career cards." She said and began to climb the stairs.

"Career cards?" Gordo asked confused, following her.

"Yeah", Lizzie said. "If you have to choose a career you´ll need cards to choose from and a hat to pick them up from."

"So, you´re going to randomly pick your future career from a hat?" Gordo asked confused, "I don´t think that´s the way to do it. Shouldn't you talk to the student counselor?

"Gordo! This is way too important to talk to Mrs. Hallmark about. I´ll need your advice!"

Gordo smiled at the thought of him being so important to her, but then pulled himself out of it. "Lizzie, it´s…it´s not very likely that you´re going to become whatever you are going to pull from that hat anyway. Just take it easy, okay? You´ll be someone someday. I´ll know." Gordo said silently.

But Lizzie was too caught in her career fears to notice Gordo´s try at calming her down. _"I´ll really need that dictionary soon", _Gordo thought. _"I might want to expand it to cover some basics about girl psychology too."_

Soon after Miranda arrived and the gang set out to help Lizzie pick just the right career.


	13. Spring fling

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 13: "You´re a good man, Lizzie McGuire." **

"Thanks again for bringing the party to my house, Gordo." Lizzie said silently as the two of them gently swayed to the music.

"Lizzie", Gordo began as he smiled at her, "I didn't bring the party over here _per se._ It was actually Miranda's idea to begin with."

"Anyway, I´m happy you´re here." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, me too." Gordo said nervously, looking down at their feet.

Lizzie shifted her grip around Gordo, as she placed both of her hands around his neck. A sudden chill went through Gordo as Lizzie´s hands touched his neck.

Sensing something was off, Lizzie asked, "Something wrong, Gordo?"

Suddenly back on track, Gordo shook his head to get his mind of the feeling of Lizzie´s touch against his skin. Mentally he was cursing himself for thinking about Lizzie in that special way, he had gotten into lately.

"N-No. I´m fine." Gordo was eventually able to say. After a little while he continued. "Is it just me, or is it very warm in here?"

Lizzie shrugged, "I don´t know. We can go outside, if you want?"

Swallowing hard, Gordo agreeingly nodded.

Once outside, Lizzie and Gordo noticed Miranda and Cody standing in a corner of the garden. They seemed lost in deep conversation.

Lizzie smiled at the sight, and then said, "Cody is a nice guy. I´m glad that Miranda finally went out with him."

"Yeah." Gordo said, "He seems nice."

Sitting down at two garden chairs, Gordo said, "You know, you did a great thing today taking the blame like that. It saved the party for everyone."

Lizzie smiled, and then said, "Yeah, everyone but Kate. I wonder what she is doing right now."

Gordo smiled, "That's a good question. Perhaps she´s gone home."

Lizzie laughed a little, and then said seriously "I almost feel sorry for her."

Gordo raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked. "Even after how she acted?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Yeah. Think about it, she´s all alone tonight while we all are gathered here. Most of all I feel sorry for her, because none of her so-called friends are with her." Lizzie turned her head to face Gordo, looking him in the eye. "I´m so lucky I´ve got you guys."

Gordo swallowed. He felt his hands beginning to sweat even though they were outside in the fresh air. "Yeah, I´ve lucky I´ve got you guys too." he eventually said.

Lizzie smiled one of her brilliant smiles, and then fell silent as she looked up at the starry sky.

Gordo looked at her for a couple of more seconds, before he turned his gaze at the sky too.

He´d no idea when it had begun, but by now he was sure. He´d defiantly got bitten by the love bug.


	14. The substitute

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2****, episode 14: "Just like Lizzie, in which Andie (a seventh grade student) copies Lizzie´s appearance down to the last detail. This Missing Moment is about Gordo´s thoughts about Andie, Lizzie and his own feelings. **

**The substitute**

For a little while it had been nice to indulge himself in the belief that he could be with her. Or with someone who looked a lot like her, at least. It had seemed like Andie really recognized him as a dateable guy. Something that Lizzie clearly didn't.

It was difficult for him, beginning to see Lizzie in another light like this. They had been friends since forever and had shared every thought and new experience with each other. But this was clearly different. There was no way he could discuss this with Lizzie, since she was the object of his affection. There was also no way they could experience this together, since Lizzie clearly didn't see him in that light.

So Gordo were clueless as what to do with this. One thing was for sure, though. He really needed to talk to someone about this. And he knew it had to be Miranda. He dreaded that conversation. How would she react? And more importantly, how _girly_ would she react?

He knew he had to discuss this with her at some point. His head was close to bursting with all his confused thoughts.

But for now he was content just being around Lizzie. The moment he would share this with Miranda would be the moment were it would turn into something serious. Were it would become real. And he wasn't ready for that just yet.


	15. The road not taken

**A/N: Set in season 2, episode 17: "Moving on up". This is not so much a missing moment as it is a small collection of ****Gordo´s thoughts throughout this episode. In the end there is a small drabble from Lizzie´s POV. I don´t own Lizzie McGuire or the poem "The road not taken". Disney and Robert Frost do. **

**The road not taken**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth_

Gordo had got an offer he felt he couldn't refuse. It would be madness not to accept it. He´d got the chance to move up to high school a year earlier than the other kids in middle school. It seemed like his whole future life was held somewhere in this decision. His parents had been letting him know, that the decision was one hundred percent up to him, but that they would support him no matter what.

Somehow that didn't make the decision any easier to make. The thought that it was totally up to himself to make a choice frightened him like nothing else. What if he chose wrong and his whole life was determined by that choice?

He tried picturing how his life would turn out if he chose the path to high school. He would be able to graduate at age seventeen and then begin college. It was a tough choice. Leaving middle school wasn't an easy thing to do. His best friends were there. But on the other hand he could fulfill his dreams about college faster by skipping a year in middle school. And somehow he felt like proving to himself that he could do it.

He really wanted to go. He knew he would be intellectually challenged much more in high school than he was here in middle school. And that was his prime motivator for agreeing to begin high school.

_Then took the other, as just as fair  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that, the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
_

And so did David Zephyr Gordon begin his new adventure as a high school student. But somehow it wasn't _this_ he´d expected. Not even close.

People were kind enough. But even though he was surrounded by others, he´d never felt so alone. Something, or rather _someone,_ was clearly missing.

_  
__And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
_

Okay, so high school wasn't what he´d expected. But he was determined not to quit just yet. He noticed the looks he received from his fellow high school students. Some of them were only counting the days until he would finally quit. He wanted to prove to them and himself that he could manage the homework and the classes.

And so he did. In fact he managed quite well. In his mind he could clearly visualize how he could graduate high school and start college. But someone was missing from this future life.

His friendship with Miranda and Lizzie wouldn't be the same, if he would choose to continue in high school. This afternoon Lizzie had waited for him by the bus stop. She´d been sad, that was obvious to see. And she´d asked him if he wanted to hang out. But he has had homework to do. Even though he tried to convince Lizzie and himself that they could hang out later, he knew that it probably wasn't possible. This would be the first in a series of many times were he would let Lizzie and Miranda down if he continued in high school.

And he couldn't loose their friendship. He just couldn't.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
two roads diverged in a wood, and I --  
I took the one less travelled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

As Gordo walked to Lizzie´s house he felt good about his decision. He´d proven to himself that he could manage high school. But in the end he ended up missing his two best friends too much.

As he walked into the kitchen, Miranda and Lizzie was looking at old pictures from the adventures the three amigos had experienced together. They were both so happy that he was back. But something took him by surprise. Lizzie´s confession that she had missed him. Somehow it sounded like there were more to her words that she said. But judging at her expression Lizzie herself had no idea what to make of it.

_Lizzie´s POV:_

That evening Lizzie´s thoughts were chaotic. _Why_ had she missed Gordo so much the last couple of days? It wasn't like he´d moved to the other side of the planet or anything. It had just felt wrong, not having Gordo at her side during classes, lunch, spare time… well it had felt wired not spending so much time with him when they usually always did that.

But what did that mean? And why had she been so afraid to lose her frog again?


	16. Good advice after all

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 22: "Dear Lizzie." Gordo comforts Lizzie after she has given some bad advice in her column. **

**Good advice after all**

As Lizzie went into the office she seemed somewhat depressed. That was obvious for Gordo to see although Lizzie tried hard to hide it. A quick glance exchanged between the two wordlessly explained everything.

Both of them knew that Lizzie wasn't going to admit that she was sad by herself. And both of them knew that Gordo would eventually start the conversation. They had danced to this tune so many times before. This was one of the reasons Lizzie felt so safe around Gordo. She knew she could rely on him to be there for her.

But then something else happened. Something off-script.

"Gordo, I-I can´t do this anymore, giving people advice." Lizzie blurted out almost hopelessly. She threw herself down in a chair opposite Gordo, looking at him with eyes that pleaded him to understand. "I quit", she added silently.

Gordo looked at her with a frown. Something was very wrong. It seemed like she´d rehearsed that sentence over and over again.

Lifting one eyebrow, Gordo asked "Why? Your column has gone through the roof with popularity. People love your advice." he added, smiling at her.

Lizzie looked down, and silently answered. "Well, at least one don´t. I-I just can´t give advice when I know people can get hurt." She looked up at Gordo, locking eyes with him. Gordo swallowed hard, trying to keep his focus.

"Lizzie, you give great advice." Gordo said. "When Miranda needs your help with some fashion stuff, you give great advice." After a little while he added, "And when I need your help, you are always there. You are a great friend, so just give these people advice like you would give Miranda and me advice."

Lizzie broke into a wide smile, causing Gordo´s insides to dance wildly.

"Just answer one more question, okay? If you still don´t want to continue, it´s fair. I just need one more coloum for tomorrows paper." Gordo asked.

"Okay, Gordo." Lizzie said, standing up. "And thanks, you give great advice too." she said with a big smile.

As Lizzie walked out, Gordo thought his idea over once more. He was going to post a letter for Lizzie´s column. With some luck she would answer his question. And he really wanted an answer for that.


	17. Fast forward

**A/N: Missing moment from season ****2, episode 22: "Dear Lizzie." Gordo´s thoughts about Lizzie and himself in this episode. I´ll apologize to fans of "Dawson´s Creek" for the rather rude mentioning of the show in this fiction. **

**Fast forward**

Gordo had never considered himself a troubled or overly confused person. He liked to think he had his thoughts and feelings under control. He was the one his best friends turned to for advice after all. Gordo was the one with the great plans, and the one who refrained himself from panicking in though situations.

He never really fitted into the "troubled, confused teenager" type which he knew and disliked from the TV-shows Lizzie often made him watch. He´d seen plenty episodes of "Dawson's Creek", and he´d never understood the characters´ need to spill their hearts out like that. How many teenagers thought about life _that_ much after all?

So David Zephyr Gordon was a boy who was used to always having a plan of action. And he knew himself well enough to trust his instincts.

And there were the precise reasons for him being in so much trouble right now. He couldn't believe himself. He´d actually sent Lizzie an anonymous letter, asking her for advice. His question was clear in his mind. A question he´d thought about for a while now:

_Dear Lizzie._

_I think I might like my best friend as more that a friend. __What should I do?_

_Signed, Confused Guy. _

David Zephyr Gordon had a tough time at the moment. For once he didn't hold all the answers.

More often than ever before, Gordo found his thoughts drifting away, thinking about her.

Her answer had basically told him to go for it. That was more difficult than it appeared to be. Normally he would laugh at petty problems like this. But that was before he himself was caught in the middle of it.

He grew closer to the conclusion that he disliked his teenage years, and that he would happily press the "fast forward"-button until he reached his twenties. But life wasn't that easy. At least that was what he would tell Lizzie or Miranda if they thought like that. He felt like a hypocrite, but somehow he didn't care. Nobody knew anyway.

But Lizzie was right. He had to tell her. But how and when it would happen he had no idea.


	18. Best friends

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 23: "Clue-less." In the aftermath of The Murder Mystery Party Lizzie and Gordo are both left puzzled. **

**Best friends**

_What just happened?_ That was the question that kept on whirling inside Lizzie´s mind. But even more important – _what was the consequences_? Did something change between them just now, or would everything be back to normal?

And why _did_ she felt all flushed and lightheaded about it? It was _Gordo_, for God´s sakes!

Lizzie was taken completely aback. Everything had changed in the moment Kate had told her what apparently everybody else knew. That Gordo had a crush on her. "How come was I the last person to be told?", Lizzie asked out loud. "After all it _does_ concernme pretty much!" she said out loud again, hoping for an answer to manifest out of thin air. But Snuggles offered no answer to her questions.

_Good old reliable Snuggles_, Lizzie thought. _He has always been there for me. _Suddenly a thought hit her like thunder. _Actually I think of Gordo in much the same way. As a reliable friend. _

"Perhaps that's why I didn't see this coming!" Lizzie exclaimed out loud again somewhat happy that she at least had found some answer to cling to.

"Seen what coming?" a familiar voice asked behind her. She spun around to face a nervous looking Gordo. He´d changed into normal clothes and washed his hair, but there were still white shades left in his brown hair. That made Lizzie smile.

"Hey, Gordo." Lizzie said equally as nervous. She had no idea what was expected of her in this situation. "I-I didn't hear you come in?" she asked, trying to buy some time.

He shrugged, looking at her "Your mom told me you were up here." after a couple of moments Gordo glanced at his shoes and then continued "She seemed a bit nervous for you."

Lizzie nervously bit her lip. Why did she feel there was more to that remark, than he said?

Shrugging she said, "I´m fine Gordo."

"Okay, good. B-because I wanted to make sure you don´t…" cutting himself off, Gordo went silent. He sighed deeply, took a few steps closer towards Lizzie and continued "Listen, we are friends, right?"

"Of course Gordo, you know that. Best Friends." Lizzie answered, now very puzzled by Gordo´s behavior.

Gordo had no idea how to do this properly. He wanted to make sure Lizzie wasn't frightened or awkward about this. Something had nearly happened after that party and he still wanted to ask her out. But he had no idea how to say that to her. That would make it real, serious and complicated.

"Gordo, w-what´s wrong?" Lizzie asked, now concerned for Gordo. He seemed very confused, nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting. _That was so __not__ like Gordo_, Lizzie thought. Somehow she knew it was because of her. But she wasn't ready to admit that to herself. Or Gordo.

He saw her standing there, biting her lip as she nervously looked at him. Her big brown eyes were locked with his own blue ones. He swallowed hard.

This was harder than he thought, crossing the line from friends to…well more than friends. They had been best friends all their lives, and to change that status was an alien thought to him at the moment. Right then and there, Gordo realized he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. To actually voice his feelings would make it too real, too complicated. And there was the risk that she wouldn´t like him back. He wasn't ready to face that possibility either.

Eventually Gordo spoke up, "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled nervously at her, waiting for her reaction.

After some moments, Lizzie´s face cracked into a wide smile. Somehow she was relieved that nothing else happened. But deep inside Lizzie were sad. Had Kate been wrong after all?

Lizzie couldn't quite understand, why that thought made her so sad.


	19. Dont ever change

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 24: "Bye, bye Hillridge Junior High." Gordo and Lizze walk home from school after the group picture for the yearbook has been taken. **

**Don´t ever change**

There it was again. The silence that often fell between the two when they were alone. Both of them were lost in thoughts about the recent events. The kiss still burned on Gordo´s cheek and he could think of nothing else. Lizzie´s thoughts were wrapped around the note Gordo had written in her yearbook.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_You rock, don´t ever change. And only I really mean it. _

She felt there was more to the words, than they said. Like when Gordo and she had talked the other night. It felt confusing to her, not knowing precisely what was going on.

Eventually Lizzie spoke up "You know, I read your note in my yearbook?"

Gordo looked surprisingly at her "But I wasn't finished. Besides you promised not to."

Lizzie smiled and then said, "Yeah but you know, curiosity killed the cat." After a couple of moments she said "Thanks, I really liked it."

Gordo frowned, "You did?"

"Yeah, it was a great note."

Gordo looked even more confused than before as he said, "But it looked like every other note written today…there was nothing special about it." Gordo paused, and then continued very silently "I never got to that part.", he added under his breath.

He couldn't be sure if Lizzie had heard that last bit, because her voice betrayed nothing as she continued, "I think it was special, Gordo" Lizzie shook a quick side glance at him, then continued "You wrote it.", she added for good measure.

Gordo seemed relaxed now, "Yeah, but I really wanted to…I wanted to say something more." taking a deep breath, Gordo continued. "You are a good friend Lizzie. You are even good to your enemies and a person who would support me when I´m trying to discover who I am. Lizzie you are just great and I´m very lucky to have a friend like you."

Lizzie smiled warmly at him. "Gordo, I´m the lucky one, you know. You are always there for me, when I need it. You talk sense into me when I´m panicking. I don´t really know what else to say, Gordo. You are always there, and I don´t think I can picture it being any other way."

Lizzie smiled nervously at Gordo, and then added "So please don´t change?"

"Only if you promise not to either." Gordo said nervously, smiling at her.

"That´s a deal." Lizzie said.


	20. Girl talk

**A/N: Missing moment from season2, episode 25: "Bunkies". Set after the completion of "The Mural of Togetherness". **

**Girl talk**

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Miranda asked excitedly. School had ended early that day, so now the three amigos had plenty of time to spend in each other's company.

"I want to hear all about your trip out of town! It been too long since we talked properly!" Lizzie said, smiling.

"I´m totally in!" Miranda squealed.

Lizzie turned around to face Gordo, "What do you think?"

Gordo seemed amused, "I think this is one of those girly moments. I´ll leave you to it."

Lizzie and Miranda laughed, "Okay Gordo, see you", Lizzie said.

"See you guys later", Gordo said with a little wave as he walked away.

"Come on, let´s go to my place. Then we can watch a movie and eat some popcorn?" Lizzie suggested.

"That sounds perfect", Miranda answered, smiling.

Back at Lizzie´s the two girls got themselves settled with a chick-flick and some snacks. At first they both kept their attention at the movie but after some time Lizzie looked thoughtfully at Miranda. Sensing her glance, Miranda looked questiongly at Lizzie. "What?", Miranda asked confused.

Lizzie sighed and bit her lower lip as she looked away. Miranda was really curious now. "Lizzie! You can´t keep me hanging here. What´s wrong girl!?" Miranda asked again, now more persistent.

Determined to get an answer, Miranda paused the movie and sat opposite to Lizzie. "Now, spill!", Miranda said.

Lizzie finally looked up at Miranda with a sad glance. It was clear to Miranda that her best friend was struggling to tell her something.

"I-I… I think something happened between me and Gordo", Lizzie began with a little voice.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, trying not to rush her.

"You know, I had that Murder Mystery Party?" Lizzie asked, carefully choosing her words. Actually talking about it was scarier than she thought.

"Yeah..?" Miranda answered, not sure where Lizzie was going with this.

Lizzie took a deep breath and began talking. "Well…Gordo was acting all weird…I was getting married with Ethan, and Gordo was complaining about Ethan as usual… It was very important for him to win for some reason. I didn't understand why… until Kate told me that… t-that Gordo likes me. As more than a friend." Lizzie blurted the last part out very quickly.

Miranda frowned a bit, and then smiled.

Lizzie looked confused at her. "You are not going to squeal madly? Not going to jump up and down? Not going to….not going to act just a little surprised?" Lizzie asked, dumbfounded with her best friend's calm reaction to her news.

"Actually I have been wondering lately when you would find out." Miranda answered calmly, but with a big smile on her face.

Lizzie looked even more dumbfounded. "What – did Gordo talk to you about this?" Lizzie asked.

"No. He didn't have to. Gordo isn't as good an actor as he would like to think. He´s pretty easy to figure out." Miranda answered matter-of-factly.

Lizzie sighed, "Kate was right. Apparently everybody but me knew."

"Kate is being right with something? The world must be coming to an end." Miranda joked.

"Seriously Miranda! How could I not have seen this coming?" Lizzie asked, frustrated with herself.

"Easy. You didn't expect Gordo to feel any different about you. And honestly, I don´t think you see Gordo in that kind of light." Miranda answered.

Lizzie became silent again.

"Or perhaps you do?" Miranda asked carefully.

"I don´t know, Okay?!" Lizzie answered defensively. "Later that night Gordo came by. We talked a bit but not about the party itself. It seemed like he wanted to make sure we were still best friends." Lizzie said.

"And what did you do?" Miranda asked.

"Answered yes of course!" Lizzie said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Miranda asked.

"Fine. I don't know what else to be than his best friend." Lizzie answered.

"You´ll figure it out. Just give it some time." Miranda said, giving Lizzie a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Miranda", Lizzie smiled.

"Anytime, Lizzie,", Miranda said pulling back from the hug.

The two girls sat in silence for a while, until Miranda broke it.

"I could ask him you know. If he would like to date you? Like I used to ask Tom back in third grade?" Miranda asked jokingly.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!" Lizzie squealed, picking up a pillow from the couch.

"I wouldn't?" Miranda said mischievously, also picking up a pillow.

"Oh, no you wouldn't!" Lizzie said, ready to defend herself.

And so the pillow fight began. Lizzie was happy to get her thoughts about Gordo at a distance.


	21. Ring a ding ding, take two

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 26: "A Gordo Story (Aka Inner beauty II, a Gordo story".****) Lizzie watches the dance from some distance, reflecting on the events of the last couple of days. **

**Ring a ding ding, take two. **

"_We all got what we wanted, so why am I so sad?"_ asked a tiny voice inside Lizzie´s mind. It was a very insistent voice that grew in power as Lizzie thought more and more about the matter. She let her gaze sweep across the dance floor. Miranda looked happily at Ethan as he tried to keep up with her dance moves. Gordo and Parker were also dancing. And that sight was a great deal harder for Lizzie to smile at.

Lizzie found herself a quiet corner of the dance hall. She felt stupid standing in the middle of the room, as almost the only one without a date that night.

Again she let the events of the past couple of days play back in her head. And again she heard an echo of Gordo´s frustrated voice, _"I guess I´m just the guy you say hi to in the hallway, not the guy you actually go out with."_

She remembered the look Miranda had sent her at that moment; the somewhat _knowing_ look that she knew that that was _exactly_ how Lizzie felt about Gordo. But Lizzie had no idea if she felt that way about Gordo. Or how she felt about him in the first place for that matter.

But Lizzie did know two things.

For one, it made her sad, that Gordo now danced so happily with Parker. Especially after what had happened recently.

And that was the second thing she knew; it had made her very sad watching Gordo doubting himself so much in the last couple of days. Lizzie blamed Parker for that, dismissing Gordo as a possible date because she found him too short. Normally Gordo was the self-confident one, the one constant in Lizzie´s life that would always do exactly as he pleased without being nervous what other people thought about him. Therefore watching Gordo trying so hard to change himself had really been difficult for Lizzie. It was almost like Gordo had forgotten his own code about living life on one´s own terms. But what had hurt the most was his willingness to change himself for Parker´s sake.

Lizzie felt glad that she was able to help him out. Normally he would be the one giving out advice, but for once Lizzie had found herself in a position where she could give Gordo advice. In a way Lizzie was surprised to discover that Gordo could have the same teenage problems like everybody else. She guessed it was because he always seemed to act a bit too old for his age. In some ways Gordo was very clueless. And that surprised Lizzie like nothing else.

**A/N: ****Thank you guys so much for following this story. I love every comment, alert and subscription you make. **


	22. Sleepover at Lizzie

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 27: "****Grubby Longjohn's Olde Tyme Revueil." The night before the trip to Grubby Gulch, the Three Amigos have a sleepover at Lizzie´s. This Missing Moment chapter consists of several minor moments, separated by ----GL-----**

**Sleepover at Lizzie´s. **

"Thanks again for joining me on the trip to Grubby Gulch, guys", Lizzie said sighing, seeming somehow relived.

Gordo frowned, his hand freezing in mid air as he was about to eat some popcorn "But I thought it was a fun place, so why do you sound so relived?" Gordo said, thinking for a minute and then continued "Wait a minute, are we your entertainment?!"

Lizzie quickly shook her head as she flashed her two best friends her biggest, reassuring smile "Of course not, I´m just glad that you guys want to come with us. We are going to have so much fun!", she said excitedly. Lizzie carefully crossed her fingers behind her back as she put the words "fun" and "Grubby Gulch" in the same sentence.

Gordo´s face lit up. "Nice, I´m looking forward to it then", he said as he continued stuffing his face with popcorn.

Miranda rolled her eyes at the sight. "Anyway, which movie should we watch tonight guys?" she said, seeming kind of disgusted with Gordo´s eating habits.

"Well, we have Legally Blonde 1, Planet of the Apes and Finding Nemo" Lizzie said, as she listed the possible movies to choose from. It wasn't difficult to guess who had brought which movies to movie night. It hardly ever was. The Three Amigos always brought one movie each, and then voted which one to watch at their movie nights. Like that, it was equally possible for each of them to watch their favorite movies. At least that was in theory. In reality the "voting" part was more like a high pitched discussion, where Gordo never seemed to miss a chance to mention how much he despised chink-flick movies.

Nevertheless they always seemed to agree in the end, even though it could take some time.

Eventually Miranda answered "I´m voting for Legally Blonde 1 or Finding Nemo."

"Yeah, me too" said Lizzie agreeing with Miranda.

"What" Gordo said resignedly. "Planet of the Apes happens to be a movie masterpiece. Everyone should watch that movie!"

Miranda and Lizzie both rolled their eyes at him.

"Okay, I´m voting for Finding Nemo then." Gordo said raising his arms in defeat. He knew when a battle was lost.

"Coolie", Lizzie said with a smile as she prepared the movie.

"I´m going to make some more popcorn." Miranda said. "This time I´m making two bowls. Perhaps we´ll be able to get some too, Lizzie." Miranda said as she shook a blaming look at Gordo.

"All right, I´ll help you." Gordo said, as he rose from the couch.

-------------------------------GL---------------------------------GL------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen Miranda and Gordo began preparing the popcorn. As they started popping in the microwave, Miranda shook a questionly look at Gordo. He frowned as he silently asked what was up.

"Gordo, this might not be my business at all. In fact I´m sure it isn't. But as your friend it´s my right to be concerned about you." Miranda began, looking straight at him. "This whole deal with Parker… what was that about? I-I mean, why forgive her? She was pretty mean to you."

Gordo shrugged. Miranda was surprised that he wasn't mad at her for asking, but pleased at the same time.

"I guess I just liked the attention. I know it´s stupid, Miranda. But it felt good at the dance, you know? Parker dumped Ethan so she could dance with me." Gordo fell silent for a moment. "For once the tall guy didn't get it all." Gordo continued with a small voice, as he hated admitting that it had bothered him so much.

"Yeah, but Parker just dumped Ethan because she thought he was a horrible dancer." Miranda reminded him.

"I know it´s shallow okay? And truthfully I still feel like a hypocrite." Gordo said sounding despised with himself.

"You aren´t, okay? It´s totally normal to feel that way." Miranda assured him.

"I know. Lizzie also told me that" Gordo smiled as he said this, reminding himself of that talk. "I guess I never really realized that that´s how you guys must feel all the time," he said jokingly.

"Very funny, Mr. Smarty-Pants." Miranda said ironically. Then she continued in a serious voice, "Listen, what you plan to do now? Are you and Parker together or anything?"

Gordo looked with some surprise at her. "No…" he said after some time. "Parker is very smart and all, but I just can´t stop thinking about how she treated me. But it felt nice dancing with her, though.", Gordo answered.

Miranda was just about to answer when Gordo interrupted her. "I´m tired to be just the one you say hi to in the hallway, okay?" he spoke those words very fast, as he knew how they could be interpreted.

"I know, Gordo." Miranda said understandingly.

At that moment the microwave rang and the popcorn was done. Gordo and Miranda made their way into the living room once again.

Gordo wondered if Miranda had figured him out. Did she knew how he…how he felt about Lizzie?

-------------------GL-----------------------------------------------GL----------------------------------------------

In the living room The Three Amigos made themselves comfortable. Miranda sat in a big armchair, Gordo occupied the whole couch and Lizzie had claimed the floor for herself.

"Okay, guys. Are you ready?" Lizzie asked the remote in her hand.

Miranda and Gordo both made affirming comments and so Lizzie pressed play.

The trio laughed, joked and enjoyed "Finding Nemo." It seemed Gordo had finally satisfied his craving for popcorn because Lizzie and he were able to share one bowl. Every now and again their hands brushed as the both reached for popcorn at the same time. Gordo found himself planning his next couple of popcorn moves, so he could feel her hand brush against his. He quickly stopped again though, as he discovered Lizzie began to get suspicious. But he really enjoyed feeling her hand against his. Suddenly "Finding Nemo" became so much more interesting.

As the movie ended no one felt sleepy. They were up to an early start the next morning but they agreed to watch one more movie anyway.

"So, how about Planet of the Apes?" Gordo asked half-jokingly.

Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other, silently agreeing upon their next move.

"Okay, let´s do that" Lizzie said.

"Really?" Gordo asked feeling both confused and dumbfounded.

"Sure Gordo", Miranda agreed with a smile.

Gordo looked even more confused now. "I´ll swear. Every time you think you know what's going on inside girls minds they end up surprising you." he muttered.

Lizzie and Miranda both giggled, as Lizzie prepared Planet of the Apes.

-------------------------------------GL----------------------------------------------GL-----------------------------

Halfway through the movie Miranda fell asleep leaving Gordo and Lizzie to watch the rest together. They were out of popcorn but none of them bothered making new ones. It was like their energy from before had completely vanished. Lizzie glanced at the clock.

"Gordo, it´s 3.00 am." She whispered near his ear. Her warm breath against his skin gave him goose bumps. He shivered as he answered "Okay, want to turn off the movie then? He asked silently.

"No, I would like to finish it. It actually became exciting." Lizzie whispered back.

She could see Gordo´s self satisfied smile in the blue shimmering light from the TV. "Don´t get too caught up in the moment, Gordo. I just admitted it was an okay movie" Lizzie whispered to him in an annoyed voice.

Gordo just continued smiling as they watched the movie together.

--------------------------------------------------GL--------------------------------------------GL------------------

"Gordo! You didn't say it was a scary movie!" Lizzie whispered urgently. The movie was near its end and Lizzie thought it was getting pretty creepy. Lizzie buried her face in her pillow, felling her warm breath spreading across her face.

"It isn't. You are just scared easily." Gordo whispered back. He smiled at the sight of Lizzie hiding like that. Even though he couldn't help but wondering how it would feel if she would hide her face against his chest. He quickly dismissed that thought.

"You can watch again, Lizzie. The `scary part´ is over." Gordo whispered to her after a few moments.

But there was no response from Lizzie. Gordo noticed she´d covered her ears with her hands.

Carefully Gordo patted her on the shoulder, repeating that is was safe to watch the movie again.

"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, clearly shocked by his touch. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that. But it´s safe to watch the movie again." Gordo whispered, glancing nervously at Miranda as she turned in her sleep. He really hoped she wouldn't wake up. He liked watching the movie alone with Lizzie.

---------------------------------------GL---------------------------GL----------------------------------------------

Gordo thought he could see blue shimmering light. He wondered if the ambulance had gotten there yet. After all the red monkey had had a pretty bad head injury and probably needed surgery. Apparently his sidekick, the turquoise goldfish, couldn't safe him. It´s so difficult to get proper sidekicks these days….. Gordo´s thoughts whirled around in one big mess, until he fluttered his eyelids open. Oh, so the blue shimmering light was the TV! They had slept through the rest of the movie. He turned his head and saw that both Lizzie and Miranda were fast asleep. Gordo frowned in amazement, now that had been a pretty weird dream.

At some point he discovered that something felt warm and soft in his hand. He looked down at Lizzie. She was holding his hand.

Gordo frowned. Somehow his arm had fallen halfway down the couch and Lizzie must have grabbed for it. Or perhaps had he grabbed for her hand? He couldn't remember, but he liked the feeling of her hand in his.

He recalled the one other time they had hold hands, the one time in Santa´s Sack. Gordo smiled as he looked down at Lizzie. Back then he´d had mixed feelings about holding her hand. Heck he´d forgot it quick enough when his foot started sleeping. But now it felt right. It wasn't too warm, nor was it too sweaty.

But he was pretty sure that if she was awake, it would be a completely other thing. But for now she was asleep. Gordo felt his eyelids get heavy again. He turned off the TV with his one free hand and got comfortable again. Now the room was dark, except from the fade yellow light that came through the windows from the streetlamps outside.

Just before Gordo fell asleep, he gently squeezed Lizzie´s hand and let his thumb caress her hand a bit.

As he did that, Lizzie felt a warm feeling spread inside of her. She debated with herself whether or not to squeeze his hand back, to let him know she liked it.

In the morning, Gordo woke up after a wonderful dream. Lizzie had squeezed his hand back.

**A/N: ****Again, I have to thank you all for following this story. It´s very huge to me that you like this. Thanks for reading!**

**Also I´m afraid The Three Amigos might be slightly out of character in this chapter. What do you guys think?**


	23. Lawrence of Hillridge

**A/N: ****Tag to season 2, episode 30: "My fair Larry." A deeper look at Larry´s thoughts about Hillridge, Miranda and her party. This is a Miranda/Larry Missing Moment. The two parts are separated by---ML----**

**Lawrence of Hillridge**

Larry Tudgeman was an outsider. Nobody knew for certain what his deal was, but they all thought they did. And so they treated him accordingly.

All he really ever did was living life on his own terms. But it didn't seem to be enough. The first year in Junior High he´d been eager to fit in, but as the time had passed by he´d become more and more indifferent about it. It seemed like no matter what he did, people wasn't going to change their mind about him. So why keep trying?

It wasn't that important to fit in anyway. The popular crowd meant nothing to him. With popularity came too often a great price. He´d seen it before, back when Kate first became popular.

Faced with that option, it was more important for him to be himself. But since nobody accepted him anyway he´d come to like overplaying his role as Hillridge's resident geek. It was kind of stupid, he knew. But at the same time he saw just how shallow most of the people at Hillridge were. The moment he did something unpredictable, people went blank. They expected him to be the geeky dork. And it was so much easier just being that. He´d been assigned a part and was expected to play it out. To step out of that role had become exceedingly difficult.

He remembered Lizzie´s surprise when they had been on their date. She´d clearly not expected him to act like he did. But he´d just acted like himself. He realized he didn't show that side of him too often. Truth was that he was afraid of how people would react. To be the resident geek was a kind of shield to him. That way, he would never let anyone too close, and he wouldn't be hurt too badly.

Not being invited to Miranda´s party had hurt him though. He hated being excluded from the crowd, but, long time ago he´d gotten to terms with him not really having any friends at Hillridge. People didn't get him and the feeling was mutual from his point of view. His real friends could be counted on one hand, but they were there for him.

So he didn't need anybody from Hillridge. At least that was what he kept telling himself. Truth was that he harbored a crush on Miranda. And that was the main reason for him to be so sad when he didn't get an invitation to her party.

------------------------ML-----------------------------ML----------------------ML-----------------ML----------

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Miranda asked while she swept the floor. The party had been fun, but now it was cleaning time. Larry, Gordo and Lizzie had stayed to help her out.

"Yeah, I did." Larry answered, picking up a pizza box. The two of them were cleaning the dance floor while Gordo and Lizzie cleaned the living room.

"Listen", Miranda said, pausing in her task. She looked directly at him, and she seemed tense. "I´m really sorry that I didn't invite you in the first place."

"Aw, that´s okay." Larry said with an untroubled voice, "It worked out just fine.", he continued.

"Besides, now I have an idea of what clothes to wear to a party another time.", he said with a small shrug. He seemed in a good mood, but in reality the experience had hurt his feelings very much. But Larry Tudgeman was a true master in the art of bluff and disguise. It wasn't the first time he´d hidden his true feelings.

"No Larry, it's not okay. I acted like a first class spoiled brat." Miranda said, looking directly at him. Larry swallowed hard. He had no idea how to answer that.

Miranda now gave the mob her whole attention as she asked. "How can I make it up to you?"

Larry was dumbfounded. He knew that this was his perfect moment to ask her out. But he froze. Eventually he spoke up with a high pitched voice. "You already have."

Miranda looked surprisingly at him, lifting one eyebrow. Every other guy she knew would make his move on after what she´d just said. But again, Larry Tudgeman wasn't every other guy.

"You´re sure?" Miranda said, giving him one more opportunity.

"Yeah." Larry smiled at her. "You danced with me tonight.", he added, as that was all the explanation Miranda needed.

"You know, we could dance again." Miranda said, testing the grounds.

Larry looked nervously at her and swallowed hard. The music was still playing, as they all liked to listen to music while cleaning.

Larry took a few steps closer to Miranda, taking the mob from her. He looked deeply into her eyes, as he gently placed his hands on her hips. Hesitantly Miranda put her arms around Larry´s neck, and they started swaying gently to the music.

"I like dancing with you Larry." Miranda said.

Larry looked surprisingly at her. "Even though I´m not Lawrence?" he asked.

"Because you´re not Lawrence." Miranda answered.


	24. One of the guys

**A/N: Missing moment from season 2, episode 33: "Just One Of The Guys". Gordo and Miranda watch Lizzie play football with Ethan and the gang. **

**One of the guys.**

"But, they are going to think of her as a _guy-girl!"_ Miranda said clearly agitated by the thought of Lizzie being socially downgraded because of her new involvement in football games.

"You know what? I don´t think she cares what they are going to think. And I think that´s pretty cool." Gordo said clearly proud of her.

"Yeah…" Miranda said feeling surprised and stupid at the same time. Now she took her time really watching the game and Lizzie´s great moves. She was _good_ at this, and she clearly loved it. Miranda shook her head at her own stupidity. How could she have missed that?

Gordo felt like he was in a bubble. He was totally focused on watching Lizzie play. He watched how the wind played with her hair, how the sun graced her face. But most of all he noticed how happy she looked. He was proud of her. She did what she wanted without bothering herself with other people´s opinions. Watching her being so happy, he didn't understood why Lizzie usually let herself being dictated by other people´s opinions.

Miranda shook a side-glance at Gordo, noticing him being completely zoned out. Following his gaze, Miranda quickly figured out who was the centre of his thoughts in that moment.

"Gordo!" Miranda said as she tried getting his attention.

As she didn't get a response, Miranda pushed her shoulder against his, trying again.

"Gordo!" Miranda said, now louder.

"What?" Gordo answered, slowly turning his head to face her.

"Planning your next move? She said, grinning, while she hinted in Lizzie´s general direction with a small gesture.

Gordo frowned at her, getting the hint at once, but still didn't respond.

Miranda looked smugly at him for the slightest of moments, then turning serious.

"Listen, Lizzie and I had a talk..." Miranda started.

Gordo froze. That couldn't be good. What would they talk about? Him? And how he…how he had started feeling _different_ around Lizzie? He could feel himself starting to sweat just at the thought. What would be the consequences if Lizzie _knew_?

Miranda, clearly noticing his discomfort, quickly continued.

"No, let me start over--- Lizzie told me about your talk after the Murder Mystery Party."

Gordo felt his ears starting to burn. "Erm…okay?" he said, having no idea how to continue from there. Inside he was in uproar. Had the girls talked about him trying to ask Lizzie out?!

"She said it was like you were trying to tell her something. But then you asked if you guys were friends?" Miranda said, carefully testing the grounds. She wasn't planning to get him mad or upset. She just wanted to know how he felt about it all. Clearly Lizzie was confused that her best friend liked her. But it seemed to Miranda that Lizzie had chosen to put it behind her. Now all Miranda really wanted was to know how Gordo felt.

Gordo´s face lit up. They hadn't discussed the most embarrassing moment of his life so far.

"Yeah?" Gordo said, now giving his feet his full attention.

Feeling it was all right to proceed, Miranda asked gently "Do you _like _Lizzie?"

Gordo´s eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I-I… S-She´s a great friend. My best friend." Gordo said, clearly flustered by Miranda´s direct question.

He had dreaded his conversation for a long while. He´d tried preparing for it, to ease his nervousness. He´d tried going through every possible way this conversation could take. But right now it was clear that it hadn't worked. He´d no idea how to discuss this with Miranda. For one, she´d apparently already talked to Lizzie. That alone was enough to make him ridicously nervous.

Secondly, actually talking about it would make it real. Lizzie was first and foremost his best friend. He knew how to handle that kind of relationship. To change that…that _relationship_ was at the same time an alien and a nice thought. He remembered movie night. He´d held Lizzie´s hand and it had felt good. But what did it mean?

Biting his lip, Gordo continued "She´s my best friend. But I think I might have begun seeing her in a different light lately..."

Miranda was dying to squeal loudly, being happy for Gordo that he was in love with Lizzie. But she held it in, letting Gordo continue. He´d clearly hadn't figured out how to deal with this yet. And Miranda wanted Gordo to find out by himself, so she didn't press him further.

"I-I haven´t told this to anybody…but Confused Guy from the school column?" Gordo said making sure Miranda knew what he was talking about. As she nodded in response, he continued. "Well, that was me…" Gordo said, nervous about Miranda's reaction to this.

"Okay." Miranda said with a surprised look on her face.

"I guess what I´m trying to say is that I think I might like Lizzie as more than a friend." Gordo said very fast, not wanting to repeat it. Now it was out in the open, it did felt every bit as wired as he had figured it would be.

Miranda squealed a little, not able to restrain herself any longer. Gordo looked nervously at the game, but Lizzie was fully involved and hadn't noticed any of their talk. A fact he was very relieved about.

Noticing Gordo´s discomfort, Miranda quickly collected herself. "I´m sorry Gordo, but I´m just so happy for you!" she said in excitement. "So what are you going to do now?" Miranda continued.

"Nothing" Gordo answered plainly.

"What?" Miranda said in great surprise. "You aren´t going to tell her?" she said with disbelief.

"No." Gordo said. Noticing Miranda's look on her face, silently demanding an explanation, Gordo continued his explanation.

"I´m not going to tell her, because I´m not going to act on it. For a couple of moments after the Murder Mystery Party I was trying to ask her out. But it felt so wired trying to go there. And the same night at her place, I again tried talking to her about it. But it feels _wrong_ somehow, trying to move away from the best friends-thing."

Miranda wasn't looking like she got his message, so Gordo continued trying to explain himself.

"Look, Lizzie and I had been friends since forever okay? I made up my mind. I´m trying to get pass this…this _crush_ so we can get back to normal" Sighing, Gordo continued. "Nothing good has ever come out of getting a crush on one´s best friend." Gordo added for good measure.

Miranda looked at him with great disbelief.

"So you are not going to tell her that you are in l…" Miranda began.

But Gordo cut her off right then and there.

"Listen, I have it all figured out! Please, just get off the subject now, okay?

Miranda shook him an angry glance and was just about to voice her opinion as Lizzie said with a somewhat breathless voice. "Get of what subject? Are you guys arguing again?"

Gordo and Miranda looked up and noticed Lizzie. She was one big mess, grass in her hair, and mud on her clothes. Her cheeks were burning red from all the running but she seemed happy. Gordo thought she looked beautiful. As soon as that thought had escaped his head, he mentally scolded himself. She was his best friend and nothing more!

Gordo smiled at the sight, something that Miranda couldn't help but notice. Gordo was obviously in love with Lizzie she thought, but apparently he hadn't come to that conclusion by himself yet. She wasn't going to get involved. As far as Miranda was concerned, she would wait for them to come to her for advice. They would come to their senses soon enough. Miranda felt sure about that.

Answering Lizzie´s question Miranda spoke up. "Actually we´re discussing your skills on the court. You were pretty awesome out there, girl!" Miranda said.

"Thanks Miranda", Lizzie said, blushing. "I guess it just feels really nice being one of the guys." Lizzie added with one big smile on her face.

7


	25. A basket of fun

**A/N: ****Tag to season 2, episode 34: "Magic Train". **

**A basket of fun**

_When the weight of the world is on your trunk_

_Show the world that you got spunk_

_Say what you think, say you like pink_

_Stand up for what you believe._

Clover and Daisy had been right -- again. It was just as simple as that. It had felt good telling Kate off like that. And who had known that everyone at Hillridge had skeletons in their closets? Apparently everyone had some tiny little thing, something that made them feel safe, but at the same time made them feel embarrassed about it. For Lizzie it was her fondness of Clover and Daisy. She guessed it all came down to the fact that she had such good memories from her childhood about that show. She and Miranda used to watch it together. Sometimes Gordo would join them, and then they used to have tons of fun. But, somehow along the way, they had stopped watching the show. Lizzie guessed it was because they had gotten older, and had reached the point where Clover and Daisy had been to "childish" to watch. But that hadn't stopped her from secretly watching the show sometimes. In retrospect Lizzie now guessed that also Miranda and Gordo had watched the show secretly by themselves. As did everybody from Hillridge with their secret childhood favorites. But why it had had to be a secret like that, left Lizzie puzzled. Again it was Gordo who had put some sense in her, by singing that old Clover and Daisy tune. And they had both been right---again.

Now Lizzie had won the Clover and Daisy "Basket of Fun", and the Three Amigos had been excited to check it out. The "Basket of Fun" had turned out be a whole afternoon in a gigantic indoor playground, stuffed with (what seemed to be) unending possibilities of fun! Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie stuffed their faces with burgers, popcorn, sodas and ice-cream when they weren´t exploring the big playground.

For a whole afternoon, everything was as simple as it used to be, back when their biggest problem was deciding which game to play next. For a whole afternoon, The Three Amigos had nothing to be worried about. For a whole afternoon, nothing was complicated.


	26. The Sting

**A/N: Missing moment from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Takes place after Ethan´s "mano-a-mano" talk with Gordo.**

**The Sting.**

"You´re wrong man!" Gordo answered Ethan over his shoulder, as he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he sighed.

It was ridiculous, the thought of him liking Lizzie as more than a friend. He´d found out ages ago that it was just a crush: A stupid, teen crush he had to get over so he and Lizzie could get back to normal, back to being each other´s best friends.

Lately he´d been babbling a lot, about her using scented soap, about how she´d looked in her blue robes at the graduation, not to mention his behavior at the plan to Italy. Lately such comments had come to him more often, and he was dead afraid that she´d start noticing. He´d to pull himself together. He had to get over this… this _crush_ before Lizzie started noticing everything. Before she started acting weird around him. Before he managed to ruin their friendship with all his nonsense.

He was becoming increasingly unsure as how to behave around Lizzie. It had become more and more difficult acting normal around her. And he was afraid she would start noticing. Anymore of these outbursts and he might as well get used to the thought of him without his best friend. Surly she would start dodging him, and soon after that not talking to him anymore. Things would get awkward and he´ll end up losing her for good.

But he´d found out a master plan. He needed to put some space between them, so he could get back into the game. And then this Paulo guy showed up. Perfect timing. Lizzie would get some adventure and he would get some time to put his mind right.

But now he felt his plan beginning to backfire. The green monster nagged at the tip of his mind, treating to consume him whole. He couldn't be jealous of Paulo. He wouldn't.

Lizzie had been so happy just now, having a perfect day with Paulo -- apparently such a good day that she now was performing at the Music Awards. Her, Lizzie, on a stage. This wasn't anything Gordo could get her to do, even though he´d tried encouraging her many times. Back in 3rd grade where she desperately wanted to act in the school play but didn't dare. Or in 7th grade where they have had that musical. Again Lizzie had wanted so badly to join, but didn't had the courage. Even though Gordo wouldn't admit it, this bothered him a great deal. He, being her best friend, apparently couldn't gather enough strength to manage encouraging Lizzie to participate in those events. But this stranger, Paulo, had seemingly effortless gotten her on a much bigger stage.

"_I feel like I have known him my whole life"__, _Lizzie´s words echoed in his mind. This had been the worst part of their conversation. Now, more than ever, Gordo was afraid to lose her. How could Paulo so soon get such a… such a power over Lizzie?

His plan was truly beginning to backfire and he´d no idea how to proceed from there.


	27. Confusion

**A/N: Missing moment from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Takes place after Gordo has revealed to Lizzie that Paolo and Isabella are going to sing at the award show. **

"Forget it. If you want to believe some Italian kid who you think you know after two days because he is an international superstar, is really rich and has nice hair? Be my guest" Gordo held his hands up in defeat as he turned around. Heading out the door he heard Lizzie´s uncertain voice, calling his name. But he ignored it and went into his room.

As he came in, he wished he´d gone to the roof instead. Ethan was sitting on his bed, apparently trying to fix something on his skateboard. He looked up at Gordo and frowned in surprise.

"Dude! You still got the sting from Lizzie, don´t you?"

"Look Ethan, I´m really not in the mood for any `mano-a-mano´ talks right now, okay?" Gordo said defeated, as he sat down on his own bed.

Ethan, apparently oblivious to Gordo´s answer, got up from his bed and walked towards Gordo´s.

"Dude, what you need is some advice. Some advice from the best!" Ethan said with a big grin on his face.

Gordo frowned as he looked up at Ethan with disbelief. "I don´t need your advice, thanks." He had no idea what to do with himself at the moment but he wasn't so desperate that he needed advice from Ethan. Suddenly he wished he could call Miranda. He was so confused right now. Confused and… and hurt. He still couldn't believe that Lizzie would trust Paolo over him.

Ethan just shrugged. "Well you´re the one that keeps on getting the sting. Apparently you don´t mind then.." Ethan sat back on his bed, putting his earphones on. Soon he was humming and drumming at his skateboard the rhythm of his music.

Gordo was alone with his own thoughts. But he didn't like them. Now, more than ever, he felt his plan had backfired.

He couldn't believe that Lizzie wasn't upset at Paolo for not telling her about the singing part. He shook his head. He´d been afraid to lose Lizzie because of this crush, but now he was losing her to this Italian prat.

He picked himself up from the bed and went to the window. That was a mistake. Down there were Lizzie with Paolo. He´d half expected her to come to her senses and come back inside the hotel. But instead they drove away together. Gordo shook his head and went back to his bed.


	28. Love lifts us up where we belong

**A/N: Missing moment from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Takes place after Gordo has "confessed"**** to Miss Ungermeyer that it was him who´d been sneaking out. Partly from Ethan´s POV, partly from Gordo´s POV. **

**Loves lifts us up where we belong.**

As Ethan spoke those words, he looked at Gordo with a somewhat knowing smile. He he'd a _feeling _that Gordo was in love with Frizzie Lizzie. And now he knew. But again, his feelings were rarely wrong.

In the elevator, Gordo was speechless. He´d got himself thrown off the trip. And for what? A feeble hope that Lizzie would be happy. In spite of everything he´d promised her to keep her secret. And so he had done.

He didn't think more of it. He didn't make the connection between him taking the blame and his crush on Lizzie.

But Ethan knew. And he´d do something if Gordork didn't pull himself together.


	29. Revelations

**A/N: Missing moment from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. ****Takes place right after Kate tells Lizzie that Gordo have taken the blame for Lizzie and have gotten himself kicked off the trip.**

**Revelations **

"I-I don´t believe it. W-Why would he do that?!" Lizzie asked out of pure confusion at Gordo´s actions.

Kate sat by the dressing table, carefully monitoring Lizzie´s every expression. As Lizzie didn't came to any conclusions by herself, Kate asked with amazement "You're seriously _asking _that question?"

Lizzie felt her mouth open in pure bewilderment at Kate's words. She felt thousands of voices screamed to her, each with a different opinion as what to do next. For once, she had no response to give. Lizzie merely looked down and sighed in defeat. She felt like she´d reached the bottom. The bottom of a very long and very, _very_ steep hole.

"But…" Lizzie felt her lips move, forming words.

"But…" she started again. It seemed impossible to form a single sentence. To voice her confusion about Gordo´s actions, to voice her sadness that Gordo had been kicked off the trip for her sake. What did all that mean? What were the consequences?

Sensing Lizzie´s utter confusion, Kate spoke up again. "Look, you know Gordo has a crush on you, right?

Taken by surprise at Kate´s knowledge, Lizzie spoke. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, _come on_ McGuire. I know you´re not _that_ stupid."

Sighing, Lizzie decided it would be okay to tell Kate the truth. They were old friends after all.

And Kate had been nice to her on this trip, in her own weird way.

Looking Kate in the eye, Lizzie said. "Yeah, I know he used to have a crush on me"

It seemed Kate was dying to interrupt with some lame remark, so Lizzie hurried on. "But I´m sure he´d put that behind him a long time ago. He doesn't seem to feel that way anymore." Lizzie finished.

Shaking her head, Kate replied, "Apparently you _are_ that stupid, McGuire! Can´t you see that he´d just been better at hiding it? Well not for me anyway, but obviously from you."

Lizzie stood there, nailed to the spot. She swallowed hard as she forced her legs towards her bed to sit down.

Eventually Kate spoke up again, but now in a softer voice. "Look Lizzie. This isn't a bad thing you know. Gordo _likes_ you."

Lizzie answered in a very small voice. "Yeah, and I think I like him too. But he´s my best friend." Lizzie looked up at Kate and added with a small smile "It feels a bit weird, liking your best friend like this."

Lizzie sat for a few seconds in her own thoughts, then spoke up "So what do I do now? A-And why have Gordo not told me anything?"

Kate smiled at Lizzie again. Somehow along the way she´d missed these confidential talks with Lizzie. Shaking her head, Kate snapped out of those thoughts.

"Well for one thing, one year ago, would you had told Gordo right away, if you had developed feelings for him?" Kate answered Lizzie´s last question with a question.

Blushing at the thought, Lizzie answered. "No. I wouldn't. That would have been too weird and awkward."

"Well…" Kate said "I´ll bet that _that_ was exactly how Gordo felt at the time."

Lizzie smiled, and then said. "You didn't answer my first question."

"Well…" Kate said "Even though _I am_ smart I can´t tell you exactly what to do. But you could try to speed things up a little." Kate said mischievously.

Lizzie looked at her with a scared glance. She was just trying to wrap her head around linking her best friend as more than a friend. Lizzie wasn't sure she was ready to start `speeding things up´ just yet.


	30. Regret

**A/N: Missing moment from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Takes place right Kate and Lizzie learns that Gordo´s flight is gone. **

**Regret.**

"_The flight has gone."_

Those words had extinguished the small, flickering but joyful light that had started to glow inside Lizzie. He _liked _her.

But now it was over.

Gordo was gone and there were no way she could tell him how sorry she was.

Lizzie found herself leaned against the gate in the small hotel courtyard. Wiping one tear away with her thumb, she realized how stupid this situation was.

She´d finally figured out what went on inside Gordo´s head and was slowly beginning to figure out what was going on inside her own head. But now it was too late. Her best friend was gone, and she´d let him down.

Lizzie and Gordo had promised themselves adventures together while they were in Rome. But the trip was ruined now, Lizzie thought.

"_How ironic..."_ Lizzie thought… "In retrospect I´ve probably liked Gordo for a while. And I chose _this_ moment to start figuring it all out. _This_ time and place, where I can do nothing about it!"

Wiping another tear away, Lizzie walked back inside. She still had to perform with Paolo.

**A/N: Thanks so much for following this story! You are all awesome!**


	31. Speeding things up

**A/N: Missing moment from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Takes place back at the hotel, right after Lizzie´s performance. ****This is not so much a missing moment as it is more my take on the last couple of scenes in the movie. **

**Speeding things up.**

_Gordo smiled at the sight of Lizzie, sitting on the couch in the blitz light with her parents. Her smile was wonderful. He was so incredibly proud of her. Something had changed about Lizzie. He thought she was much more confident about herself now. Gordo was so happy about that. _

Gordo made his way to the elevator, aiming for an early bedtime. He felt he was in the way somehow. Gordo wished to give Lizzie time and space to enjoy her success. As he had gotten inside the elevator and closed one of the doors he spotted Lizzie.

"Hey" Lizzie said as she went inside the elevator, closing the last door behind her.

"So… one last sneak away for old times' sake?" Lizzie asked, trying to sound calm and relaxed. In reality she was nervous. This was the first time since her performance the two of them had gotten a chance to be alone. It felt weird to her being nervous around Gordo. They were best friends after all. But the talk with Kate and the realization that Gordo might still have feelings for her, made Lizzie very nervous around him. She might just have performed live at a grand award show, but at the moment she had no idea how to grasp this situation properly.

"Yeah, sounds good" Gordo said as he smiled at her. Lizzie smiled back and they locked eyes for a second before quickly looking down at their feet. To Lizzie Gordo didn't seem to act any different from usual around her. But if Kate was right, he apparently was good at hiding it. But why had he felt the need to hide it if he really had a crush on her? Lizzie felt her head buzz even more with these thoughts.

"So… to the roof?" Lizzie asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Yeah, fine by me." Gordo answered. He was happy for the opportunity to talk with her. Gordo missed their untroubled conversations from before he developed that stupid crush that made everything increasingly difficult. He really wished it could be solved so the two of them could stop being so nervous and awkward around each other.

After a couple of seconds he continued, "I guess that´s a pretty good way to say goodbye to Rome?"

"Yeah" Lizzie said "It´s beautiful up there". As she said that, she shook a glance at Gordo. In that moment he had an overwhelming urge to call her beautiful. Gordo managed to restrain himself.

Lizzie thought that Gordo looked so intensely at her in those moments that she had to look away again.

Realizing he had been starring too much, Gordo quickly turned his gaze at the floor again. This elevator ride was longer than he´d ever experienced it before, Gordo thought by himself.

As the elevator finally reached their destination, Lizzie grabbed Gordo´s hand without thinking. She lead him out of the elevator and further out onto the roof of the building. Gordo was surprised. Again he realized how perfect her hand fitted into his.

On the rooftop, Lizzie was quickly letting go of Gordo´s hand as if she had just realized she had been holding it the whole time. Immediately Gordo missed it, but stuffed his hands in his pockets to cover it up. Nothing had changed. He still didn't want to mess up their friendship by doing something stupid.

"So are you gonna miss it here?" Gordo asked in a voice he hoped was casual.

"I don´t know. Kate thinks I should just stay and have my stuff shipped over from school." Lizzie answered, as they walked further out on the roof. "She thinks that if I leave here, it will never be the same."

Gordo felt a knot starting to twist inside him. He really didn't want her to move. "Well, she´s wrong as usual. You don´t have to be in Rome for all this to happen." Gordo said, meaning every word. Lizzie was such a strong person. She could have success anywhere, anytime. He was sure of it.

"You think?" Lizzie asked.

"Trust me. You had it in you the whole time." Gordo said smiling, standing very close to her against the rooftop fence.

They both looked at each other for a second, and then looked at the sky. A silence was forming between them again, but this time it was comfortable. Gordo was content in Lizzie´s presence, enjoying the warm Italian summer night with her.

Lizzie´s insides were in uproar. The power of thousands of butterflies in her stomach made it almost impossible for her to think straight. She was standing here with her best friend. But she was starting to see him in a different light. It was no longer god old reliable Gordo who stood beside her. It was a Gordo she wished to know even more about than she already knew. Suddenly even his smell seemed new to her. How could she have overlooked him for such a long time?

As the seconds passed, she felt an urge to do something. She couldn't just stand there feeling like this without doing something. Gordo might be her best friend, but in a way he was more than that. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad plan taking Kate´s advice for once.

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked quietly, breaking the silence between them. With a deep breath Lizzie hoped that some of her newfound courage from the earlier performance would come back to her.

"What?" Gordo asked, with a somewhat puzzled expression. He saw the intensity in her gaze and wondered what she was up to. In a way he already knew. As Lizzie gently cupped his face with her one hand he took a deep, nervous breath. Next thing he knew, he kissed Lizzie. A light, sweet kiss that lasted nothing more than a few seconds. Her smell was so intense and her gentle touch seemed to burn his cheek.

But his carefully structured plan was changed radically during those seconds.

As Lizzie made some space between them again, he immediately missed her. His thoughts were one big mess. Now there was no way he could pretend they were just best friends. Everything had changed in those moments. The thing he´d known deep down for some time now manifested itself clearly in his mind. He was in love with his best friend. There was no way he could treat this as a mere crush that could be ignored.

Thousands of words, sentences, clichés and possible outcomes of this went through his head. But in the end he could hear his own voice coming from somewhere far away, as he finally answered her silent question.

"T-Thanks", he managed to say. As the word had slipped pass his tongue, he regretted his own stupidity instantly. He wished he could take it back. He wished he could formulate a complete sentence, where he could explain to her his thoughts and feelings.

As Lizzie answered "you´re welcome", Gordo was embarrassed by himself. This was his opportunity, and he´d blown it. Lizzie had put herself out in the open, and he´d practically shot her down.

The embarrassing and awkward silence between them from before came sneaking back. After a couple of minutes in complete silence, Gordo spoke up.

"Erm…we should get back…we don´t want any more trouble." Gordo offered as an excuse to leave the roof.

Accepting the opportunity, Lizzie answered "right…I can´t afford any more trouble." As Gordo started making his way inside, Lizzie followed him.

Lizzie was confused. Had Kate been wrong? Was her friendship with Gordo ruined now? He´d acted so weird after the kiss. What would the consequences be?

Only minutes after the two teens had left the roof, a wonderful explosion of fireworks painted the sky above Rome with beautiful colors. It was one of those nights that held a promise in them.


End file.
